Dilemma
by sunshineforehead
Summary: Ren Kouen is maybe a tad too defensive when it comes to his beard.


**Author's Notes: **Because I think Kouen is such a dork when he isn't busy being too intense.

To say that he was tired was an understatement. Being the General Commander of Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army was no walk in the park. There were meetings to attend and battle strategies to plan. The economic status of each land they conquer and the welfare of its citizens were also a weight on his shoulders, though Koumei proved to be efficient in handling those matters. And the constant fawning and simpering of the noblemen only grated on his nerves.

So when he felt her hands kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders, he did not complain. Instead, he closed his eyes and relaxed to her touch. He groaned when she loosened the knots and eased the crick at the base of his neck.

"You should rest once in a while," said Hakuei as she dug her thumbs into his shoulders. He gave a noncommittal "Hmm" and concentrated on the wonderful sensation. Kouen never had the time to properly relax, and to be frank, he never really felt the need to. He was relentless and passionate in his role in the empire. And even more so in his quest for knowledge. But at that moment, every thought about the war and the mystery that is the Other World flew out the window as his bones and muscles melted at her touch.

With his mind free of its usual preoccupations, an unbidden thought suddenly came to him. Hakuei stopped at her ministrations when she felt him stiffen. "What is it?"

Kouen hesitated a bit before answering. "Kouha said I should get rid of my beard. He said that it's not fashionable and no one really likes it except for me and the old ladies." He frowned. He was proud of his beard. He thought it made him look more masculine and strong. Did it really not suit him?

Kouen turned in his seat to look at her. "Hakuei, what do you think? Do you not like it?"

She tried not to, really, but Hakuei just couldn't help it—she laughed. His expression just looked far too serious. Powerful and oftentimes downright scary man he may be, Ren Kouen has never been really attuned to the intricacies of fashion. And he was particularly touchy about that beard of his. Kouha once did a prank on him long ago and shaved his beard in his sleep. Kouen had been upset for weeks and had to be restrained to keep him from retaliating using his Djinn Equip.

Kouen glared at her, thinking that she was making fun of him too. His hand went up to his beard defensively which only made Hakuei laugh harder.

Kouen huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. If you hate it that much, I'm going to get rid of it first thing in the morning."

Before he could turn around so he can return to his work and sulk, Hakuei laid a hand on his cheek and smiled at him fondly. Kouen grunted which just made her smile wider. She leaned down and pressed a soft peck on his lips. "Sulking doesn't suit a person of your stature, my lord," she whispered against his mouth.

Kouen growled. He tugged her down to his lap and kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips moved feverishly against hers as he threaded one of his hands in her silky hair while the other rested at the small of her back, pushing her body against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back with equal fervor. She let out a soft moan when his tongue entered her mouth and caressed her own. Her heart pounded and her nerves buzzed with electricity. The scruff of his beard created delicious friction against her soft skin.

When they parted for air, her lips pulsed and her head spun. Kouen gave her another lingering kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you," Hakuei said, withdrawing from him slightly. Kouen narrowed his eyes at her which only made her giggle.

Hakuei's hands slid from his neck and held his face. "Don't get rid of your beard En," she said softly as she peppered soft kisses across his jaw, feeling the roughness of his beard. Kouen raised an eyebrow at her.

Drawing herself up, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Because it feels amazing against my skin and gives me such a thrill whenever you kiss me."

Kouen nodded sagely. He was never going to get rid of his beard.


End file.
